Too Late
by CJS51703
Summary: With a killer coming through the Underground, Undyne realizes that if she wants to confess, she needs to do it now. But perhaps she shouldn't have said anything at all...
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! This was just an idea I had last night and decided to just make it a reality. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter One: Now Or Never**

Undyne hated hearing the news. However, it was quickly relayed throughout the Guard and those with high positions. The rest of the Underground wasn't told of it yet—the threat was still minor, but it was something that needed to be monitored nonetheless. It could still get exponentially worse.

But with the threat of a human that was reportedly killing the little monsters in the Ruins without batting an eye, Undyne realized that she had to do something.

Now was the time, or she would never get another chance.

XxX

Alphys jumped off of her couch when she heard the echo of someone knocking on her metal lab doors. She decided to try and break her record of "getting into normal clothes because an unexpected visitor showed up during anime time" score. And she had a pretty good time for that.

Still, she scrambled to put on normal clothes and she was still putting on her lab coat when she was running down the steps. When she got to her doors, she paused for a moment. She just took a moment to smooth out her lab coat a bit and adjusted her glasses. Then, she actually opened the door.

"S-sorry for the d-delay. I was, um, w-working on s-something," she lied without fault. However, she'd said that before she could actually take in who was standing there. "O-oh! Um, h-hi Undyne."

Sure enough, the fish monster was standing there. And she looked like something was on her mind. "Hey, Alph. Can I come in?" she asked, her voice unusually solemn.

"Um, s-sure," Alphys said. With that, the two went inside. They decided to sit down.

"So... you know aobut the human in the Ruins," Undyne said. Alphys nodded. "I was t-told," she said. "So when I was told about it, I realized... now was the time to admit it," Undyne said.

"A-admit wha—" Alphys didn't get to finish what she was saying.

She was suddenly pulled in for a kiss on the lips.

And she _liked _it.

When she was released, she was panting. "Wh-what..."

"I like you, Alphys. I really, really like you. Ever since we met, I've had a crush on you, actually. I just... never knew how to say it. But when I got that message, I knew... I knew that I had to tell you. Because if i didin't tell you now, I would never do it," Undyne explained.

At the end of her confession, she actually gave a little smile. "So, that's why I ran over here without warning."

Alphys was in awe. Steeling her nerves, she leaned over and kissed Undyne.

"I... I-I like you too."

*****Okay, I'm aware that this didn't have too much going on, but it sets up for what's coming up later. And honestly, I hope that what follows this is stuff that you'll find more interesting. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! Okay, this didn't turn out quite the way I had planned it to, but it still moves along the story to the actual eventful stuff. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Two: At Undyne's House**

From that day on, Alphys and Undyne made the most out of the time they got together, although that wasn't too much time.

After all, Undyne had to work extra time in the Royal Guard with the human's murderous streak continuing further into the Underground. Alphys monitored everything in the cavern as well from her cameras, as well as worked at her actual job.

It was at nighttime, however, that they had their little rendezvous. Undyne would always go over to Alphys' lab—after all, it was bigger than her house.

But it would soon reach a point where size was no longer relative to where they decided to be.

XxX

"And... why could we not meet at your lab, again?" Undyne asked, her hand in her girlfriend's.

"It's a h-hot mess right now, h-honestly," Alphys said. The two walked silently thorughout the tranquility of Waterfall, although they both knew the bitter truth.

It most likely wouldn't be so peaceful for much longer. Eventually, the two reached Undyne's tiny house. "Home sweet home," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Alphys followed along inside. "...c-cozy," she commented.

"Tiny, I know. This was the first house I could afford once I turned eighteen. And if it was livable, then it was good enough for me," Undyne explained, crossing her arms. She went for the closest available seat—the piano stool.

Alphys walked over and sat down as well. "I-isn't this your h-h-handwriting?" she asked, looking at the sheet music over the ivory keys.

"Yeah. And actually, this was... written for you. I've just gotten the chords down in my spare time. Here's what I have so far..." So, Undyne played thorugh the draft of the piano piece. It didn't take long for her to finish, considering how little she had written down. "How was it?" she asked afterwards.

Alphys took a pencil from the pocket of her lab coat. "D-do you, uh, h-have a name for it y-yet? B-because I don't think it n-needs any ch-changing," she said.

"Thanks. But nah, I don't have a name yet," Undyne said. So, Alphys wrote down the title she had in mind. When Undyne saw it, she smiled.

_She's Playing Piano_

"Nice."

XxX

Undyne's memory was a little hazy as she woke up, checking her alarm clock. 10:12 AM. "Crap!" she mumbled to herself. However, when she sat up and the blankets fell away, she realized something.

Her naked body was now visible to the cold air.

Then, it all came back to her. Last night was her first time—any girls she'd been into in the past were either too intimidated by her, just didn't swing that way, or all of the above. Alphys had admitted that it was her first time too.

Then, they made love. It was a blissful experience for them both, and one that neither of them would ever forget.

Undyne smiled and looked at her girlfriend. Alphys was still out cold. Her glasses were on the nightstand, and the covers were pulled up to her chin. The sight made Undyne's SOUL warm.

But, as much as she wanted to stay, she had to go to work at some point. So, she reluctantly got up and got ready for the day. She made breakfast for Alphys, then ate something smaller for herself. Undyne was pretty happy with the breakfast left on the table. Then, she wrote a small note of explanation.

She put it by Alphys' glasses—the one spot where it wouldn't be missed.

_Dear Alphys,_

_Last night was amazing. I wouldn't trade it for the world. But i had to go to work this morning before you woke up. Breakfast for you is on the table._

_Love, Undyne_

After pressing a kiss to Alphys' forehead, Undyne went to work.

*****I keep saying that this will get more entertaining... I promise I'm not meaning to lie. But there is SOMEONE out there (she knows who she is) who knows how this story will go. And she had better not say a word about it! **

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! I don't really have all that much to say in this A/N (shocker!), so Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: Work Distractions**

Ever since Alphys had gotten home, she felt... off. There was a strange feeling in her SOUL. But perhaps it was just a little sickness. Either that, or the clinical anxiety acting up.

She and Undyne were now on a basis of phone calls when it came to communication for the reasoning that the girls needed to both work extra hard for longer hours with the murderous human that was slowly approaching. But, they were happy with it.

For now.

XxX

Alphys wasn't a runner. And yet, she practically sprinted off to the bathroom when she woke up. If she had remembered her glasses, they probably would have come off with how hard she vomited.

She spent a solid three minutes with her head in the toilet before she fell to just coughing and spluttering. Just as she thought she was all empty, nause hit like a freight train and her stomach revolted on her once more.

At last, she got a moment to lay down and catch her breath. She had laid there for a few minutes until her phone rang loudly from her nightstand. So, she slowly rose up from the floor and had to wait for the room to stop spinning before she went to her phone.

Although the call was missed, it was from Undyne (as she could tell after actually putting her glasses on). Alphys took her phone and called back.

"Hello?"

"S-sorry I missed your c-call... I-I got sick..."

"Sick? You got the flu or something?"

"N-no. It's just my s-stomach. I w-woke up and just threw up h-harder than I ever h-have in my l-life."

"Some sort stomach bug, then?"

"M-maybe. I have to w-work, so it's n-not like I c-can rest..."

"Take a break, babe. Take a day to relax. If Asgore comes by and you tell him you woke up puking, he'll understand. The big guy'll give you a rest."

"O-okay. Well... th-thank you."

"Don't mention it. I gotta go. Love you."

"I-I love you too."

With that, they both hung up.

XxX

As the day went on, so did Alphys' nausea. If anything, with every attempt she made to get crackers, dry toast, or even some water on her stomach, she only got worse.

She was laying in bed at the moment, not having bothered to even try any medicines before she knew they would only make her feel worse. Her brain, as advanced as it was, was running low on feasible logics behind her sudden sickness.

Right as her eyes began to glaze over form exhaustion, they sprang back open with an idea.

XxX

It didn't take long to get everything all set up. Alphys laid down on the examination table and pressed the scanner against her stomach, which was already covered in gel. She braced her nerves, then looked up at the ultrasound.

That gave her the only answer she needed for why she was sick—and quite frankly, it almost made her sickness come back.

A tiny, beating SOUL was resting inside of her belly at the very moment.

*****And... that's where I have to leave you. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, everyone! I'm sorry about the mix-up with the last time I tried to post this chapter. But this time, it will be readable, because I got back access to my tablet so I can type this chapter as well as the next! Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Four: Hiding**

Alphys felt the blood drain from her face in shock and fear. She was going to be a mother. While a murderous human was coming closer and closer, a one-night fling in a relationship had left her pregnant. In three months, she would have a child to look after and raise, if the ultrasound machine was giving her the correct readings.

Still numb and sort of light-headed in her shock, she cleaned the gel from her stomach and began shutting off the machine. Afterwards, she went to her couch.

And yet... she found herself actually smilng.

Despite the initial surprise and terror, there was a new life currently resting in her womb. A tiny baby that would one day call her its mama. The thought of that made her happy, and it dissolved her earlier worries.

That was, until her phone buzzed nearby. It was a text from Undyne. It read:

_I get a break tonight, babe. Coming over to check on you. Need me to bring anything?_

This was Alphys' chance. She could rip off the band-aid now and just come out with it. The other mother of her child needed to know about this as well. Alphys' fingers hovered over the keyboard of her phone. Then, she found the right words to say and sent them back:

_I'm alright._

She had three months.

XxX

Weeks passed. As a matter of fact, it was two months that passed, and Alphys had yet to mention a word to her girlfriend about her current predicament.

And it wasn't like Undyne had come over and seen any evidence for herself; she was too busy. No physical interaction was able to be had. And seeing just how big Alphys' baby bump had gotten, that was sort of her saving grace here.

One day, while working, she decided that she needed to get off her feet. After all, she had been working all day, and being up for so long had made her back pain almost unbearable. So, she went to check her cameras.

"I WON'T DIE! I WON'T DIE! I WON'T!"

And with that, Undyne melted and dusted.

The human kicked her dust to the side. "Finally." Then, they walked on forward.

With a shaky hand, Alphys turned off the screen. The reality set in. Undyne was dead. Her girlfriend was dead. The other mother of her child was gone and had never even known about her baby to begin with.

Alphys laid her hand on her stomach, trembling. "I'm s-sorry... I'm s-so, so s-sorry..." she said, voice shaky. Her breaths were hitched, and her vision was blurring with tears.

Normally, she felt presses, kicks, and movements when she touched her stomach in recent times. But she instead felt a warmth from the tiny SOUL now. It was comforting, and like a sort of hug.

But when Alphys felt that hug, she finally broke and cried.

*****How many of you thought that was coming? Anyways, there's one more chapter left. So be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hello, everyone! This is it... the last chapter. You can probably guess what it's going to be, although I still have to give a warning that there is a description of childbirth. So if you get freaked out by anything, don't say I didn't warn you. Anyways, Alphys belongs to Toby Fox, baby belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Five: Broken Family (Final)**

"...a-alright." With that, Alphys hung up. That was the last of the phone calls she needed to make. The evacuation was finalized.

Alphys, having used the lab phone, put it back in its place. She waddles more than walked as she went to her chair, exhaling once she was sitting down. She laid one hand on top of her belly, wincing as another braxton hich rolled through her body.

She'd been having them all day, and seeing as she had been working until this point, she decided that a little break was in order. So, she opened up her phone and began scrolling through pictures of her and Undyne together. She smiled a bit before feeling her lower back cramp up.

If Undyne was with her, she would've done anything to help. Maybe rubbed her back until it felt better, then been unsure as to whether not to bring an ice pack or a heating pad, so she probably would've broguht both.

And Undyne would've been chattering the whole time about her strong her child would be, and how she would teach them to fight. Alphys would have told her to delay that for at least a few years. Then, they would have kissed.

But that wasn't going to happen.

She was sitting in her empty lab, waiting for the braxton hick to pass. But when it passed, she felt liquid gush onto her chair and saw it run onto the floor. She was frozen in shock at what had just happened.

Her water had broken. She was in labor.

XxX

Alphys was still laying in her unfolded box bed some three hours later. She had long since kicked off her pants and underwear. Every contraction and every small movement down the baby made was hard, and she cried out, wishing she had some sort of help.

When the urge to bear down hit, she did just that, legs bent apart to give room. She pressed on her stomach as well, just trying to get this done. The head came out, she reached down and touched tiny ear fins that were still pressed against its head. She shifted around and eventually passed the shoulder. Eventually, the baby slid out.

Alphys so badly wanted to sleep, but she wanted to see her child more. She held the baby and saw that it was a boy. A few pats to the back and being wiped down with fresh towel lead to cries.

Alphys broke into a watery smile. She used a spark of electricity to cut the cord before laying down, holding the newborn. She looked at him, curious of his appearance.

He was a little fish monster, the start of red hair on his head. His scales were orange and his ear fins were partially blue. When he opened his eyes, black slits were visible on white. Alphys wrapped him in a blanket and held him close, rocking him until he stopped crying.

"Y-you're so b-beautiful..." Tears then began to roll down her cheeks. And yet, the smile on her face remained as she kept talking.

"Your m-mom would be so p-proud."

**The End**

*****And there you have it. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
